Mio and Azusa's New Relationship
by Windrises
Summary: Mio and Azusa realize that they have a crush on each other. However they worry if their friends and family will approve.
1. Girlfriends

Notes: The K-On! characters aren't created or owned by me. All credit goes to the creator (s), studios, and everybody else that made K-ON!. This is a story for both this website and Fanpop.

Mio was sleeping. She was wearing purple pants and a pink shirt. Mio got a text that woke her up. Azusa sent a text to Mio telling her that school was about to start! Mio had overslept. Mio put on her school clothes and ate a muffin. Mio hurried to school.

Mio ran to class which is something that she rarely does. Mio found Ritsu. Mio said "Ristu am I late?"

Ristu replied "No."

Mio said "Thank goodness."

Ristu nervously smiled and replied "I'm joking. You're super late."

Mio got extra nervous and said "Oh no."

Mio ran to her classroom. She opened the room's door gently, but she fell which caused lots of noise. Azusa helped Mio get up.

One of Mio's teachers, Mr. Horigome, said "This is the first time you've been late."

Mio replied "I'm sorry."

Mr. Horigome said "This better be the last time you're late. I'm ashamed of you."

Mio asked "What did I miss?"

Mr. Horigome sarcastically said "Oh, nothing important."

Mio said "Thank goodness."

Mr. Horigome sighed and said "I was being sarcastic."

Azusa said "I'll help you get caught up on what you missed Mio."

Later Yui said "It's lunch time."

Mio said "I was in a hurry so I forgot to bring my lunch."

Yui replied "Me too."

Mio said "Well that's normal for you."

Yui said "I have gum we can eat. It expired today so we better eat it fast."

Mio was so hungry that she ate a few pieces of gum. They tasted icky, but Mio ate the gum.

Yui said "I feel kind of sick."

Mio said "Will you be okay?"

Yui said "I'm sure I'll be okay." Yui threw up on Mio's jacket.

Mio said "Oh no."

Yui replied "I'll fix it." Yui tried to wipe off the throw up, but she accidentally ripped up the jacket. Yui said "I'm sorry."

Mio said "Oh tablespills."

Yui said "Tablespills?"

Mio replied "It's my G rated curse word."

After lunch Mio went to her next class. This class was being taught by a substitute teacher who has a reputation of being strict. The teacher said "Students it's time to turn in your homework."

Mio said "I'm sorry, but I forgot to bring it."

The teacher responded "I forgot to accept your weak excuse."

Mio started doing her classwork. The teacher angrily stared at her. Mio asked "What's wrong?"

The teacher said "You're using permanent marker."

Mio felt embarrassed. She said "I'm truly sorry." The teacher ripped Mio's classwork apart.

After school Mio tripped and fell.

Tsumugi asked "Are you okay?"

Mio said "I'm fine." Mio avoided crying.

After Tsumugi left Mio fell again. Azusa saw Mio. Azusa helped Mio get up. Mio said "Thank you."

Azusa replied "You've fallen twice today."

Mio said "I feel weak."

Azusa said 'I'll help you get home."

Mio said "Thank you."

Mio and Azusa started walking home.

Mio said "Thank you for helping me walk home. I'm ashamed that I needed help."

Azusa said "Don't feel ashamed. I'm glad to help."

Mio said "You're the only good part of this day. Do you have plans today?"

Azusa said "No."

Mio said "Maybe we should hang out at my home."

Azusa got excited and screamed "Alright!" Azusa felt embarrassed and said "I'm sorry. I was excited."

Mio and Azusa went to Mio's bedroom. Mio asked "Want some slippers?"

Azusa put on some slippers which were soft. Azusa said "Softness overload! I love it."

Mio said "Good. Thank you for helping me out today. You're such a good friend."

Azusa blushed and said "I didn't do that much."

Mio said "This would of been the worst day of my life if it wasn't for you."

Azusa said "We have lots in common. We're the 2 shyest members of the band. Sometimes I feel like you're the only one who understands me."

Mio said "I feel the same way. I love you."

Azusa said "You love me?"

Mio nervously said "As a friend!"

Azusa said "I love you. The truth is I have a crush on you. I can't believe I said that. I'm embarrassed."

Mio said "Don't be. I'm flattered. I never thought that much about romance, but if I were to date any member of the band I'd chose you."

Azusa got a idea. She knew it would lead to trouble, but she did it. She kissed Mio. Azusa said "I'm sorry."

Mio said "And I'm sorry for this." Mio kissed Azusa. She said "I have a crush on you too."

Azusa said "Thank you. This is the happiest I've been in years."

Mio said "Me too."

Azusa asked "But what about our friends?"

Mio said "I'm worried what they'll think. However what really matters is you and me. We will be together no matter what."

Mio and Azusa hanged out together for a few hours. They acted like normal. They had dinner and played a few games. It was getting late so Azusa got permission from her parents to have a sleepover at Mio's place.

Azusa said "Thanks for letting me stay here. I don't have any pajamas."

Mio said "You can wear any pair of mine that you want."

Mio wore blue pajama pants and a red shirt. Azusa wore pajama pants and a shirt that are both pink. Mio and Azusa had a sleepover in Mio's bedroom. Azusa used the guest bed. The next morning Mio and Azusa woke up at 5:30 a.m.

Mio said "Good morning."

Azusa replied "We better get ready for school."

Mio said "Okay." Mio and Azusa got on their school clothes and ate some cereal and toast.

Azusa asked "Mio, when will we tell our friends about our feelings for each other?"

Mio said "Maybe we should do it after school. We won't have much time to talk during school."

Azusa replied "Okay."

Mio and Azusa got their backpacks and started walking to school. They held hands on the way there. They stopped holding hands when Yui walked by. Ritsu said "Hey girls."

Mio said "Um, hi Ritsu. How's it going?"

Ritsu said "Great. How are you?"

Mio blushed and said "Good."

Yui asked "Are you okay?"

Mio said "Of course."

Azusa blushed too and said "Lets get to class." Mio and Azusa rushed to class.

Ritsu said "Those 2 are hiding something."

Yui said "Really?"

Ritsu said "I'll find out what they are hiding."

Mio and Azusa avoided their friends during school. After school they had band practice. Ritsu said "Alright you 2. Spill the beans." Yui and Tsumugi spilt a bag of beans on the floor. Ritsu said "That's not what I meant."

Yui said "Oh."

Ritsu asked "What's going on between you two?"

Mio and Azusa looked nervous. Mio asked "What are you talking about?"

Ritsu said "You're hiding stuff."

Yui said "Azusa I tried to visit you yesterday, but your dad said you were at a friend's house." Mio and Azusa blushed.

Ritsu asked "You two had a sleepover and you didn't invite me?"

Mio said "It wasn't planned. We were hanging out together and lost track of time."

Ritsu said "You're hiding something else."

Mio asked "What?"

Ritsu said "That's what I want to know."

Mio and Azusa both had sweat coming down their foreheads. Azusa was tired of the pressure so she said "Me and Mio like each other. I've had a crush on Mio for months."

Tsumugi said "You 2 will be so cute together."

Ritsu said "You kept this a secret? You tried to keep your relationship a secret? Also what? You 2 like each other?"

Mio said "Go ahead and make fun of me if you must. You can say whatever you want, but I love Azusa and we'll be a couple no matter what."

Ritsu said "I'm not sure how to feel about this. I'm offended that Azusa kept a secret from me for months."

After band practice Mio and Azusa walked together. Azusa said "I better get home. Good night." Azusa kissed Mio.

The next day Mio and Azusa went to a mall. Mio said "This will be nice."

Azusa said "I'm glad we get to spend this day alone."

Mio and Azusa's friends showed up. Mio said "Oh no."

Tsumugi said "I just wanted you 2 to know that I think you'll be a awesome couple."

Yui said "I think you're cute together."

Ritsu said "The important thing is that we'll still be a band and get along with each other."  
The 5 of them hugged. Mio said "Thanks for the support."

Ritsu asked "Wanna go shopping together?"

Tsumugi said "We shouldn't intrude Mio and Azusa's date." Mio and Azusa blushed.

Ritsu said "We'll call you later."

Mio said "Okay."

Mio and Azusa went to a film together. They held hands and blew kisses to each other.

Azusa asked "Mio are we dating?"

Mio said "I didn't think about it until Tsumugi brought it up. I want to date you."

Azusa said "I'm nervous about it, but I want to date you."

Mio said "Well then we're a couple."

Azusa said "That's pretty awesome." Mio and Azusa kissed for a minute. Mio and Azusa went to the theater and saw a Liam Neeson film.

Mio said "I had a wonderful day and now that we're a couple everyday will be wonderful."

Mio and Azusa's friends now know about Mio and Azusa's new relationship, but it was time to tell the parents.

Mio was wearing a pink shirt and purple pants. She said "I have something to tell you."

Mio's mom said "Okay. What is it?"

Mio nervously said "I'm dating someone."

Mio's parents were surprised. Mio's dad asked "Who is this boy?"

Mio said "A girl. I'm dating Azusa."

Mio's mom replied "Well I did not expect this, but I'm happy for you." Mio's mom hugged Mio.

Mio's dad said "I was hoping you would date a boy so I wouldn't be the only guy around here."

Mio's mom said "Don't forget about your chaotic friends."

Mio's dad said "By the way my friends broke a few things a few days ago."

Mio's mom said "That explains what happened to the lamp."

Mio's dad whispered "I hope she doesn't realize my friends broke a majority of the things in the living room."

Meanwhile Azusa walked to the living room wearing a green shirt and black shorts. She said "I have something to tell you."

Azusa's mom asked "Okay. What's up?"

Azusa said "I know this will surprise you, but Mio and I are a couple."

Azusa's mom replied "Cool."

Azusa said "You are not surprised?"

Azusa's mom said "Well you didn't hide your love for Mio very well. You drew pictures of her in your diary and fell asleep with your diary open."

Azusa blushed and said "Oh. So you're not mad?"

Azusa's dad said "Of course not."

The next day Azusa went to Mio's house. She wore a purple shirt and a blue skirt. Azusa nervously said "I'm here to visit Mio."

Mio's mom said "She's in her room."

Azusa replied "Okay."

Mio's mom asked "Where's the bookcase?"

Mio's dad answered "My friends broke it."

Mio's mom asked "How did that happen?"

Mio's dad said "My friends were practicing their wrestling."

Azusa walked to Mio's room. Azusa knocked on the bedroom door.

Mio was not expecting Azusa to be here this early. Mio was wearing her pink unicorn pajamas. She was embarrassed by her unicorn themed outfit so she put a robe on. After that she opened the door. She said "Azusa I'm glad to see you."

Azusa said "I'm glad to see me too. I mean I'm glad to see you. I worded that badly."

Mio said "Don't worry. I told my parents about our relationship and they allowed it."

Azusa said "So did my parents."

Mio said "Well it seems like there is no else to tell."

Azusa said "Band members, parents. What about Yui's sister, Ui?"

Mio said "Yui gossiped to her about it."

Azusa replied "Then we are free to be together."

Mio said "I love you."

Azusa said "I love you too." Mio and Azusa kissed. Azusa said "So we are officially a couple and everybody knows it?"

Mio said "Yep."

Azusa said "I have to visit my family today. Since today's Sunday we can walk to school together tomorrow."

Mio said "I look forward to that. Before you go I need a goodbye kiss."

Azusa replied "I kissed you a minute ago, but okay." Mio and Azusa kissed goodbye.

The next morning Mio and Azusa quickly got ready for school. Mio and Azusa met up outside Mio's house and started walking to school.

Mio said "Hi honey."

Azusa said "Oh right. Cute nicknames. Hi sweetie."

Mio and Azusa held hands on the way to school. Mio and Azusa arrived to school. They stopped holding hands.

Azusa said "We are not allowed to kiss at school so lets make this quick."

Mio and Azusa kissed in the hallway. None of the teachers saw them, but students did. Mio said "Oh right. We forgot about the students." A few girls giggled at Mio and Azusa, but most of the girls were proud of Mio and Azusa for being honest with their emotions.

The next day Mio, Azusa, and the other band members went to the beach. Tsumugi's parents' butler, Saito, was hired to set up lunch for the girls. Mio and Azusa arrived early so they helped Saito set things up. They set up a lunch on some fancy tables. The placemats were eloquent. Saito left to check up on Tsumugi's parents.

Mio said "This looks good. I'm excited to get this started."

Azusa said "Me too. After everything we have been through it is nice to relax."

Mio said "The others are not here yet."

Azusa replied "They are late. Well we have this moment alone."

Mio said "Lets make it special." Mio and Azusa kissed.

The others arrived while Mio and Azusa kissed. Yui said "Um we are here."

Mio and Azusa stopped kissing and said "Hi."

Ritsu said "If we had come a half hour later they would probably still be kissing."

Mio said "Hey." Mio angrily blushed.

Yui asked "Is lunch ready?"

Mio said "Yep."

Tsumugi said "The butler did a good job at setting things up."

Mio asked "Don't you know his name?"

Tsumugi said "No."

Azusa said "Saito."

Tsumugi said "That sounds familiar." The gang started eating. Tsumugi asked "So how are things between the cutest couple ever?"

Mio blushed and said "Things are good. Our parents and classmates approve of me and Azusa dating."

Azusa replied "It seems like we have nothing to worry about."

Yui said "Since Azusa is a year older that means next year Mio won't be in high school and Azusa will."

Azusa said "I did not think of that." Azusa looked worried.

Mio held Azusa's hand and said "Don't worry. Nothing will ruin our relationship. We will see as well as talk to each other before and after school and we will spend the weekends together. I love you more than anything and nothing will stop that!" Mio was embarrassed to say that.

Ritsu whispered "Mio is definitely the most dramatic band member."

Tsumugi said "Don't ruin this moment."

Azusa said "Mio you are right. Nothing will stop us from being together. I love you more than anything too."

Mio and Azusa kissed under a umbrella to keep the others from watching.

After lunch the girls started swimming. They wore their white swimsuits. The girls swam. Yui daydreamed and almost drowned, but Mio saved her.

After swimming the girls drank lemonade. Saito (the butler) came to check on them. Saito said "Those are the worst swimsuits."

Ritsu replied "You're such a fashion critic. It's better than wearing pajamas to the pool which I heard you once did."

Saito said "Well at least pajamas are modest and fancy which is more than I can say for your lack of proper fashion."

Tsumugi said "That is enough. I know you're old fashioned, but you need to get with the times."

Saito asked "What do you mean?'

Ritsu said "Leave us in peace."

Saito said "Fine, but remember that style is the best policy."

The girls had fun playing on the beach. After playing on the beach and getting their regular clothes on Yui, Ritsu, and Tsumugi went home.

Mio said "A few days ago I had so many worries, but now I practically feel worry free."

Azusa said "I know how you feel. My love for you is the biggest secret I've had. Now I feel like I never have to keep secrets."

Mio said "As far as our relationship goes I'm sure there will be problems. However we will get through those problems, because my love for you is so big that even the biggest ruler can't measure it."

Azusa asked "So we're going to be okay?"

Mio said "Better than okay. Any day with you is a good day."

Azusa cried. Mio asked "What's wrong honey?"

Azusa said "Next year you won't have high school and I will. I know you said we'll spend time when we can, but I'll still miss you."

Mio said "Like I said honey we'll get through the bad stuff. In a few months it will be Summer. We can see each other all the time. We can have sleepovers a few times a week, kiss, hug, shop, and every romance stereotype you can think of."

Azusa replied "Sounds like paradise."

Mio wiped the tears off Azusa's face. Mio held Azusa's hand and said "It's late. Lets go to my house and watch some anime."

Azusa asked "What about my parents?"

Mio said "I texted them and got permission. Lets go." Mio and Azusa went on the train.

Azusa fantasized getting married to Mio. She got a big smile thinking about it. Mio said "You seem happy."

Azusa said "I was thinking about the future."

Mio said "I know." Azusa had a surprised look on her face. Mio said "We are kind of young to think about that. Lets just think about the present for now."

Azusa said "Okay." Mio and Azusa kissed. They knew what they wanted to do in the future, but for now just being a couple together made them the happiest girls in the world.


	2. Teasing Love

Mio and Azusa were in a band, along with their best friends, Yui, Ritsu, and Tsumugi. Mio and Azusa had been dating for a few months and were incredibly happy to be together. However, that didn't mean they didn't blush in embarrassment, when their friends teased them about it.

One day, Mio, Azusa, and the others were in band practice. As usual Mio and Azusa wanted to actually start practicing, but their friends wanted to drink Mugi's tea and goof off. Mio and Azusa enjoyed spending quality time with their friends and having fun, but they also understood the importance of working hard and being ready for concerts. Mio looked at her friends and asked, "Don't you think it's time to start practicing?" Ritsu shook her head.

Azusa replied, "But band practice is important."

Ritsu calmly responded, "We're taking care of things."

Mio said, "I don't mean to be rude Ritsu, but I don't see how spending a half hour, on tea time, counts as taking care of things."

Ritsu jokingly replied, "Oh, Ms. Sassy Pants has striked, well Ms. Sassy Skirt."

Mio hid her legs under a table, while saying, "I wasn't trying to be intrusive on your fun. I just think we should be focusing on getting our song ready."

Tsumugi nervously chuckled and said, "I'm afraid this is my fault. I got several new types of tea, so I wanted to hear my friends' opinions on each and every single one of them."

Azusa replied, "They're all very tasty, but I believe that it's time to focus on work."

Yui looked at Mio and Azusa and said, "Goofing around benefits all of us, including you."

Mio and Azusa had confused looks on their faces, so Mio asked, "What do you mean?"

Yui answered, "Well, don't you want to flirt and act all cutesy, instead of working?"

Mio and Azusa both had light blushes on their faces. Mio said, "Azusa and I greatly appreciate our time together, but we also have a strong appreciation for getting work done."

Ritsu had an immature smirk on her face, while saying, "That's nice and all, but I'm the leader, so I get to decide what we do."

Mio sighed and replied, "I can't argue with that. However, I strongly suggest getting to work."

Ritsu sighed too and responded, "Very well then." She signaled to Yui and Tsumugi to start band practice. They were disappointed about having to start working, but they agreed to do it. The band members got out their music equipment, worked on the song lyrics, and started practicing their singing voices.

After band practice was over, Mio said, "That was a very nice practice. Thank you."

Ritsu replied, "It was pretty good, but I suggest having more goof off time, next time." Mio and Azusa rolled their eyes.

Yui said, "Next time, we should have more tea."

Tsumugi had an excited look on her face, while saying, "That's a great idea. I have lot more kinds of tea that would be easy to get."

Yui said, "We should go get some coffee."

Ritsu replied, "Great idea." She looked at Mio and Azusa and asked, "Are you two going to come with us?"

Mio answered, "I'm sorry, but Azusa and I have a date." Her friends whistled and snickered. Mio had a mildly offended look on her face, while asking, "What's funny?"

Yui said, "You two are probably going to cuddle and kiss. That's silly."

Tsumugi replied, "No, it's adorable."

Mio and Azusa heard their friends going, "Aww."

Azusa angrily blushed and said, "It's not something to poke fun at."

Mio lightly patted her friend's shoulder and replied, "It's okay. It's not worth making a fuss about."

Azusa sighed and responded, "You're probably right about that."

After Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi walked out of the band practice room, Azusa looked at Mio and asked, "Where should we go?"

Mio had a relaxed look on her face, while saying, "We should go to the nearby tea place. It's a wonderful place, full of relaxation and tasty drinks. I think that we're going to have a great time."

Azusa smiled and replied, "You and great times are an excellent combination."

Mio started holding hands with Azusa, while saying, "I think the combination, of you and me, is a better combination."

Azusa blushed and replied, "Oh Mio, I have so much love for you."

Mio responded, "I have the same affection for you." Mio and Azusa kissed each other.

A half hour later, Mio and Azusa arrived at the tea shop. They sat down, at one of the tables. They tried to decide what tea to order, but they got distracted, because they were staring into each other's eyes. They admired each other, when it came to personality, morals, looks, and so much more. Mio felt a comforting warmth on her hand. She looked down and saw that Azusa was holding her hand. She was glad about that. She pulled Azusa closer to her and gave her a kiss. They heard lots of chucking. The two lovebirds looked around and saw that Yui, Ritsu, and Tsumugi were also at the tea shop.

Mio had a nervous blush on her face, while asking, "What are you ladies doing here?"

Yui said, "The coffee place had too many costumers and we were lacking in the patience department, so we came here."

Tsumugi said, "Mio and Azusa, you two are so precious together."

Mio replied, "Oh, thank you."

Ritsu smirked and responded, "I knew they were obsessed with each other."

Mio stuck her hands in front of Ritsu, while saying, "Come on, Ritsu. Obsessive is a strong word. Azusa and I like each other and we love dating each other, but we're not as clingy and lovesick, as you think."

Ritsu replied, "I doubt that."

Azusa nervously said, "Mio and I are just dating."

Yui asked, "Just dating?"

Ritsu had a smirk on her face, while jokingly saying, "They'll probably be married, in a few months."

Mio and Azusa both blushed and said, "Stop exaggerating our relationship!" Ritsu chuckled.

Tsumugi enjoyed the growth of Mio and Azusa's bond, because she thought romance was one of the most adorable things ever and it would be hard to disagree with that sentiment. She said, "You guys have a beautiful relationship."

Mio replied, "Thank you, Mugi. As much as Ritsu exaggerates and teases us, we love each other."

Azusa gently nudged Mio and responded, "I love you, more than anything."

Mio blushed and said, "Azusa, that means a lot to me, but you shouldn't be saying that when we're in front of our friends."

Mio and Azusa's friends replied, "Aww." Azusa started blushing too.

The waiter by and took Mio and Azusa's orders. They both ordered a cup of cinnamon tea. The waiter also took Yui, Ritsu, and Tsumugi's order. They wanted a sample of every type of tea, that the tea shop had. The waiter had a surprised look on his face. He knew it would take a long time to prepare, but it would also cost a lot of money, which excited him.

Mio and Azusa looked at their friends and saw that they were talking about random stuff. Because of this, Mio and Azusa hoped they could start talking and flirting with each other. Mio looked at Azusa and said, "You look beautiful."

Azusa was flattered, but she said, "Come on, Mio. You know you're the princess of beauty."

Mio had an amused look on her face, while saying, "If I'm the princess of beauty, surely you're the queen."

Azusa blushed and said, "Mio, cut that out. You make me blush, like ten times per day."

Mio replied, "You do the same for me, so you could consider that revenge or a gift."

Azusa thought about it and responded, "I suppose the blushes, that you give me, are a gift." Mio and Azusa continued holding hands, while feeling overjoyed.

Mio and Azusa heard more chuckling. Mio angrily sighed and saw that her friends had been watching her and Azusa flirt. Mio said, "Come on. Dates are a personal date."

Ritsu tried to correct her, by saying, "That may be true, but you're in public, so we're allowed to check out your adorableness."

Mio asked, "Adorableness? How could you say such a thing?"

Ritsu said, "Wow, a joking insult offends you and so does a compliment. You are hard to please."

Mio replied, "I suppose adorableness is a nice word, but you're using it to tease me, not to compliment me."

Ritsu thought about it and responded, "Fair enough."

Mio and Azusa's tea was easy to prepare, but it was much harder to prepare what Yui, Ritsu, and Tsumugi ordered, since they ordered a same of every type of tea! Mio and Azusa started sipping their tea, while their friends tasted the first of their samples. The waiter walked by and saw Yui and Ritsu spitting out one of their samples. He rolled his eyes, despite being excited about how much money he was planning on making.

A short time later, Mio and Azusa finished sipping their tea. Azusa kept offering to pay for the bill, but Mio insisted on paying for it. She paid for the bill and she and Azusa started walking out, while holding hands.

After Mio and Azusa got outside, they thought that they were free to flirt, without having to deal with their friends' teasing. Mio looked at Azusa, while saying, "That was a pretty embarrassing day."

Azusa replied, "It sure was."

Mio responded, "Despite that, I enjoyed it a lot. A majority of that is because of you. Your sweetness, cuteness, and beautiful heart mean so much to me. Thank you for being such a great girlfriend."

Azusa replied, "Thank you for being the best possible girlfriend. I love and look forward to spending my life with you."

Mio responded, "Azusa, that's quite the commitment. However, I can't deny that I'm excited too."

Azusa replied, "I love you so much."

Mio and Azusa stared into each other's eyes. The pain from their fears and having their friends tease them wasn't around, at that moment. They were in love and were loving life, in general. The two of them started giving each other a long, romantic kiss.

After Mio and Azusa's beautiful moment was over, they looked around and saw that their friends were there. Yui, Ritsu, and Tsumugi had grins on their faces. Mio looked at them and asked, "What's amusing?"

Yui asked, "Amusing? We're just happy for you."

Mio held hands with Azusa, while saying, "Thank you, my friends. I'm happy too."

Azusa replied, "So am I." She gave Mio a big hug. At this point, Mio and Azusa could care less if their friends kept teasing them. They were too much in love and too happy to not feel like they were in paradise.


	3. The Music Of Blushing Happiness

Mio Akiyama finished up another day of college. She had finished her last year of high school which was fitting, because she was on her last form of patience for her friends. Mio was in a band and her fellow band members had a nasty habit of showing up late. In addition to that, the band often goofed off and focused more on tea parties than band practice. Mio had a lot of respect for her band members, but she was getting tired of them messing things up. Mio's friends did so poorly at school that they had to stay at high school for an extra year.

Mio drove to the high school. She walked to the band practice room and saw that the room was darkly lit. She walked inside and saw that she was the only one there. She was a few minutes early, so she tried to remain optimistic and hope that her friends showed up on time. She sat down and started humming while waiting for her friends.

Mio's hums became louder and louder and she eventually started singing a song out loud. Azusa Nakano was walking to the band practice room while listening to Mio's singing voice. She walked inside of the room. Mio stopped singing and said, "Hi Azusa."

Azusa replied, "Hi Mio. Your singing voice sounds beautiful."

Mio was a little embarrassed that Azusa had heard her singing. She lightly blushed and said, "I didn't think that anybody was nearby, so I started singing my new song out loud. It's pretty embarrassing."

Azusa replied, "No offense Mio, but it's kind of silly for a singer to be embarrassed to be caught singing."

Mio thought about it and said, "Good point. I barely understand why I would feel that way."

Mio and Azusa looked at the clock. Band practice was supposed to start five minutes ago. Azusa paced around the room while asking, "Do you think that the other three will show up soon?"

Mio said, "I doubt it. I admire you for showing up on time."

Azusa replied, "I'm like five minutes late."

Mio said, "I like keeping a schedule, but I'm not a perfectionist. Being a few minutes late is understandable, but being constantly late drives me crazy."

Azusa looked at Mio and replied, "You don't seem like the type of person that could ever be driven crazy. You seem so relaxed."

Mio responded, "Thank you."

Azusa sat down on one of the chairs and said, "I heard your voice, but I was too far away to hear the lyrics. Can you sing them again?"

Mio was a little shy so she replied, "I don't know."

Azusa said, "It would be a good way to start band practice."

Mio replied, "Okay then." She titled her head up and stared around the room. She sang,

"I always see you around

But there was something about you I never found

I talked to my friends and asked around

No matter what I did, I felt confound

To me your voice was unsound

My memories of you were unwound

I finally realized that my heart had been crowned

Being with you was like being in the top round

When you weren't here I frowned

When I realized how I felt I felt astound

You were a part of my heart that I needed to bring around

My life had been handbound

You made me feel like I had been gowned

I looked around and saw my sadness had drowned

You came to me and looked cute while on the ground

Hearing you say I love you is my favorite sound

Because my love for you is a feeling I wish to expound

If you love me then I'll redound

Dating you is an idea I'll propound

Because you're the dearest thing my heart found."

Mio finished her song. Azusa had been staring at Mio, with admiration, during the song. Azusa said, "That was a great song."

Mio replied, "It wasn't that good. I'm not so sure if all the rhymes work. I was just trying to make a song about someone who had a special person that had always been there in his or her life, but the person hadn't realized how much they truly liked the other person."

Azusa responded, "It's very sweet. It's a great song about those who haven't been appreciating someone very important to them."

Mio thought about it and realized that her song reminded her of Azusa. Mio often had to wait for her band members to come to practice, but she didn't have that problem with Azusa. She was the most dependable and hardest girl Mio knew. She looked at Azusa and could feel herself starting to admire Azusa more.

Azusa noticed that Mio was looking at her, so she asked, "What's going on?"

Mio lightly chuckled and said, "This might sound silly, but my song made me think about you."

Azusa replied, "Aww, that's adorable."

Mio said, "You've always been a terrific friend to me. You're loyal, kind, sweet, and cute. I never thank you enough for what you do."

Azusa replied, "I'm hardly special compared to you. You're talented, cool, and beautiful."

Mio said, "Beautiful? Yeah right."

Azusa asked, "Are you kidding me? You're the most beautiful girl that's ever gone to this school."

Mio was surprised to hear that and Azusa was surprised that she had said that. Both girls felt confused about what was going on. They felt they were acting a tad more lovey dovey than friends should act like. Mio said, "Um, thank you for saying that. That was a really sweet thing to say."

Azusa replied, "You're welcome. Your song is amazing and I think that I can relate to it."

Mio asked, "Is there someone in life that you value more than you thought you did?" Azusa pointed to Mio. Mio blushed.

Mio looked at Azusa and saw that she had her hands in her coat. She asked, "Are your hands cold?"

Azusa said, "Yes, can you warm one of them by holding it?"

Mio replied, "Um, yeah." Mio held hands with Azusa. She knew that Azusa was tricking her into holding hands with her. Mio didn't know why Azusa wanted to hold her hand, but she enjoyed the hand holding. The two girls stared into each other's eyes. Most of their feelings were a jumbled mess, but they knew that they were happy.

Mio and Azusa's special time was interrupted by the sudden arrival of their fellow band members: Yui Hirasawa, Ritsu Tainaka, and Tsumugi Kotobuki. Mio and Azusa were embarrassed by their recent bond and being around their friends made them feel an extra level of embarrassed.

Mio tried to not let the others know about her and Azusa's new feelings for each other. She said, "Hi guys. You're even later than usual."

Yui nervously laughed and said, "Sorry, but I Tsumugi showed us a new tea shop."

Ritsu said, "We went there and got a cup of their best tea."

Tsumugi said, "It was one of the tastiest events of my life."

Mio folded her arms and said, "It seems like you're following your tradition of ignoring band practice."

Ritsu asked, "So, you two have been waiting for us?"

Mio said, "We sure have."

Azusa said, "Mio sang her new song to me. She sounded incredible."

Ritsu jokingly replied, "It seems she sings better when almost nobody's around."

Yui said, "We're not very popular, so that's not a problem."

Tsumugi started preparing a cup of tea while asking, "Mio, can you sing that song to us?"

Mio answered, "I don't feel like it."

Ritsu nudged Mio and said, "When we don't feel like practicing, you make us practice, so you better start singing."

Mio replied, "Very well then." She started singing the song again. She and Azusa cutely smiled at each other. They even blushed a few times. They hoped that the other thre girls didn't notice that.

Yui said, "Mio, good song."

Tsumugi said, "It was quite charming."

Ritsu said, "It was kind of mediocre." Mio didn't have a lot of confidence in her song, so she had a look of failure on her face.

Azusa looked at Ritsu and said, "Hey, Mio did a good job. The lyrics aren't perfect, but Mio has an angelic voice that fits with her pretty appearance." What Azusa said made both her and Mio blush.

Ritsu patted Mio on the back and said, "Not a bad singing job. Lets start practicing." The five girls finally started band practice. Mio and Azusa were awkward around each other. They gave each other admiring looks and blushed at each other. The other girls had a sense that something was going on between Mio and Azusa.

An hour later band practice ended. Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi ran out of the room while Mio and Azusa cleaned up the place. Afterwards, Mio said, "I better start heading home."

Azusa replied, "Okay." She paused and said, "I had a good time being the first person to hear your new song. You're super talented."

Mio responded, "Thank you Azusa. You're a wonderful friend."

Azusa shyly asked, "Don't I deserve a sweet goodbye?"

Mio politely said, "Of course." She hugged Azusa. Azusa hugged back. It took her a minute to let Mio go, but Mio was okay with that.

Mio looked down, because she felt something on her hand. She realized that Azusa was holding her hand. Azusa asked, "Can I walk you to your car?"

Mio said, "Sure."

Mio and Azusa held each other's hands while walking to Mio's car. Mio said, "Thank you for that. Um, can I give you a ride home?"

Azusa replied, "My parents will pick me up in a few minutes. I'm eighteen, so I've gotten the chance to fail several car tests."

Mio said, "I wish you the best on your next test."

Azusa replied, "Thank you and thanks for helping me realize how lucky I am that you're in my life." Mio and Azusa looked at each other. Their faces were so close that their lips were only a few centimeters apart. Azusa almost kissed Mio, but she let fright stop her. She waved goodbye.

The next day Mio drove to the school. She walked to the band practice room. Azusa came into the room too. Mio said, "Hi Azusa. I missed you."

Azusa shyly replied, "I missed you too. It's rough going to different schools."

Mio said, "Azusa, I don't know what's going on between us."

Azusa asked, "What do you mean?"

Mio said, "We seemed to be bonding yesterday. I think we have a special connection."

Azusa held hands with Mio while replying, "We sure do."

Mio and Azusa struggled to come up with what to say. Their feelings for each other were becoming hard to figure out. Mio nervously hummed. Azusa admired the sound of Mio's humming. Mio looked at Azusa and said, "Since we don't see each other much during the school week, do you want to go to a movie with me on Saturday?"

Azusa replied, "Yes." Azusa wondered if Mio had just asked her on a date. Two friends going to the movies was a common event, so it didn't have to be a date.

A few minutes later the other three band members arrived. Yui asked, "Are we late?"

Mio answered, "Yes, but you aren't as late as usual."

Tsumugi replied, "We had the tea to go instead of drinking it at the tea shop."

Yui looked at Mio and Azusa and said, "Tsumugi found a tea museum."

Tsumugi replied, "We should check it out this weekend."

Azusa said, "Mio and I made plans to go to the movies, so we can't come."

Yui thought about it and replied, "That actually sounds better than a tea museum. Can I come too?"

Azusa nervously responded, "Mio and I would rather go with just each other."

Yui replied, "But I hardly see you two."

Ritsu said, "How typical of those two. They're obsessed with each other." Mio and Azusa both blushed.

Tsumugi said, "Ritsu, you might be embarrassing them."

Ritsu jokingly said, "They probably come to band practice early so they can flirt. They both share such a love of following the rules that they probably consider a rule book a book of love poems."

Mio replied, "Please cut it out."

Ritsu said, "I was just joking." She looked and saw how much Mio and Azusa were blushing. She put her hand on her chin and said, "Actually, I discovered the truth."

The other four girls said, "Huh?"

Ritsu said, "I understand why Azusa always shows up on time and never goofs around with us. It's because she has a crush on Mio and has been trying to impress her."

Azusa realized what Ritsu had said was mostly true. She couldn't stand the pressure anymore, so she blurted out, "I love Mio!"

Mio was feeling similar emotions, so she blurted out, "I love you too!"

Yui and Tsumugi both said, "Aww."

Mio and Azusa were both scared of all the teasing that were expecting from their friends. Mio sighed and said, "Go ahead and get the jokes over with."

Ritsu replied, "No, this isn't something worth making fun of."

Tsumugi put her arms around Mio and Azusa and said, "I'm proud of you guys."

Yui said, "You're cute together."

Mio was pleasantly surprised by her friends' reaction. She said, "Thanks guys." Mio and Azusa held hands with each other.

The other three girls said, "Aww." Mio and Azusa were both blushing from everything that had happened, but they were blushing with the highest form of happiness.


	4. The Beautiful Secret Of Love

Mio Akiyama, Azusa Nakano, Yui Hirasawa, Ritsu Tainaka, and Tsumugi Kotobuki were five close friends, who started a band, during their high school years. Even after graduating high school, they remained a band. In fact, they had become more popular. They often had concerts, in their hometown. Although they weren't as popular or well-known, as mainstream bands, they were considered to be more musically-talented, than most bands. Although they were making money, they weren't exactly rich, so they couldn't afford a grand studio, for them to practice their music in. Because of that, they were given permission, to borrow their former high school's music room, whenever they needed it.

One morning, Mio walked into the school and went into the practice room. She gently put down her purse and started getting the musical instruments ready. She looked around the room and was pleasantly surprised, that the room looked so clean. Tsumugi was a big fan of tea and she often encouraged her friends, to engage in tea parties, during band practice. Although Mio liked tea, she was never fond of Tsumugi wasting precious time. Yui and Ritsu often told Mio, that it was no big deal. However, their long-lasting tea parties often led to them not memorizing their song lyrics. Also, they often spilt lots of tea, which led to puddles of tea-related stains. Almost all of the messes were gone. Mio correctly guessed, that the janitor had come by and cleaned things up. However, she hoped the janitor's hard work wasn't a waste of time, since she was expecting her bandmates, to have another tea party.

Mio looked at the room's clock. She was early, as usual. Although Ritsu was the leader, Mio tended to put more thought and care, into the band. To Mio, the band should be fun, but also, professional and eloquent. To Yui, Ritsu, and Tsumugi, the band was a team of party planners and each concert was a wacky party. Mio continued looking at the clock, while hoping her friends would arrive, at the correct time. Azusa frequently showed up, at the correct time. However, the others were usually late. Since they were tardy and often had tea parties, during band practice, they didn't get as much work done, as they were supposed to.

A moment later, Azusa walked in. Since Azusa was Mio's most responsible and professional bandmate, the two had formed a close bond. The two of them did a majority of the band's responsibilities, including the songwriting, memorizing the lyrics, and nearly everything else. Mio smiled at Azusa and said, "Hi."

Azusa smiled back and replied, "Hi, Mio. Am I late?"

Mio said, "Band practice is supposed to start, in about five minutes, so you're on time."

Azusa sat down and asked, "Do you think the others will show up, at the correct time?"

Mio answered, "I know we're supposed to be optimistic, but frankly, I think they'll be late."

Azusa sighed and said, "Ritsu's going to sabotage her own band, if she keeps being tardy. Also, Yui keeps breaking stuff, on accident, and Tsumugi has those enjoyable, but time-wasting tea parties."

Mio replied, "That's why I'm thankful, that you've joined the band. You're a wonderful addition, Azusa."

Azusa responded, "Thank you, but you're the most important bandmate."

Mio looked amused, while asking, "Are you picking favorites?"

Azusa said, "Well, yes. This band has a lot of good qualities, despite all the antics, but you're the best thing."

Mio looked flattered, but shy, while replying, "Come on, Azusa. There has to be several better things, about this band, than just me."

Azusa responded, "Being in a band is fun, but being with you is always the highlight."

Mio said, "Thank you. I can't deny I feel the same way, about you." Mio gave Azusa a copy, of the song lyrics.

Azusa said, "Since the others haven't arrived, we can't do much work."

Mio replied, "True, but you should memorize the lyrics."

Azusa shyly said, "I could hold the lyrics, with one hand and use the other hand, to hold yours."

Mio smiled and replied, "I'd like that. Go ahead." Mio and Azusa started holding hands. Azusa looked at the lyrics, carefully and worked hard, to memorize them. Mio had already memorized the lyrics, so she patiently sat around, while never letting of Azusa's soft-feeling hand. Mio smiled at Azusa. She felt lucky, to have such a respectful and adorable friend.

Several minutes later, Mio and Azusa hugged each other, while Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi entered the room. Mio and Azusa quickly stopped hugging, but they figured, that they'd still have to tolerate their friends' teasing. Ritsu smirked and folded her arms, while saying, "This is worktime, not mushy friendship time."

Mio could hardly believe what she was saying, so she replied, "Worktime would of started, at the correct time, if you weren't late."

Ritsu said, "I wanted to make sure I got extra naps, so I'd have extra energy."

Yui said, "I've been wanting extra amounts of sleep, so I also slept in."

Tsumugi said, "I was going to various tea shops, so I could obtain the finest teas."

Mio replied, "It's beyond time, that we get things started."

Tsumugi said, "Then I'll get out the cups, so we can start drinking the tea."

Mio replied, "We're supposed to start band practice, not tea practice."

Tsumugi responded, "I've already tried all these teas, so there's no need to practice anything. We just have to pick up our cups and start sipping."

Ritsu said, "We should sit down and have some tea, for a half-hour."

Azusa held Mio's hand, while raising an eyebrow and asking, "Are you kidding around? You're tardy, so time has already been wasted. If we keep wasting time, we won't do the practice we need, for our next concert."

Ritsu thought about it and agreed. She said, "Then we'll start practicing."

Tsumugi slipped on a pool of tea, that she was responsible for. While falling, she accidentally knocked down the song lyrics, which fell into a garbage can. Mio grabbed Tsumugi, which saved her, from falling to the ground. The janitor walked in and took the trash away, which included the song lyrics.

Azusa said, "Oh, we lost the song lyrics!"

Mio said, "Thankfully, I memorized the lyrics. However, all of the copies, that we had, got thrown away, so I'll have to rewrite the lyrics and print out copies." Mio quickly wrote down the lyrics, of the new songs, and walked to the copy room. She started making copies, while Yui, Ritsu, and Tsumugi goofed around.

After Mio returned, she gave her friends a copy, of the lyrics, and said, "We better start practicing the songs."

Yui got out her guitar. She was so energized, from all the tea, that she started swinging her guitar. She accidentally threw the guitar out the window. Yui loved her guitar and she was the band's primary guitar player, so she nervously said, "Oh, no." She ran outside, to check on her guitar. It was broken in half, so Yui started digging a hole, so she could bury it.

Ritsu yawned and said, "I need another nap."

Mio replied, "We haven't done any work, yet."

Azusa gritted her teeth. As Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi got older, they seemed to get more immature, instead of growing up. Azusa had tried to keep her cool, but it was becoming too hard. She said, "You need to stop goofing around! We'll never be ready, for any concerts, if you show up late, throw tea parties, and break the music equipment."

Ritsu kept yawning, while saying, "You make a good point, Azusa. However, I'm tired and Yui needs to get a new guitar, so we'll have to cancel today's band practice. We'll practice, tomorrow or some other time."

Mio replied, "We can't waste another day." She paused and said, "If you want to skip today's band practice, I won't stop you. However, I'm going to stay and get things done."

Azusa responded, "I'm also going to stay."

Ritsu said, "I'm going to go home and take more naps."

Yui had a gloomy look on her face, while saying, "I'm going to throw a funeral, for my guitar, before buying a new one."

Tsumugi said, "I'm going to go try more teas."

After Yui, Ritsu, and Tsumugi left, Mio looked at Azusa and said, "Thank you, for staying. The band would probably fall apart, without your involvement."

Azusa replied, "You're the one, who keeps this band alive."

Mio asked, "Have you memorized the song lyrics?"

Azusa answered, "I memorized most of them. Thanks to the others goofing around, concentrating was hard."

Mio said, "We don't have that many days, until our next concert. Frankly, I don't think the others will memorize the lyrics, by the night of the concert. Because of that, they'll just have to play instruments, rather than sing."

Azusa tried to avoid feeling shy, while replying, "I guess we'll have to do all of the singing."

Mio responded, "I'm afraid your guess is accurate."

Azusa had an amused look on her face, while saying, "We're both nervous, when it comes to singing in front of others, yet we're both in a band."

Mio replied, "In hindsight, joining this band wasn't one of my more understandable decisions. However, it did help me meet my friends, so I guess it's been worth it."

Azusa responded, "Yes, meeting Ritsu, Yui, Tsumugi, and best of all, you, has been nice."

Mio paused, before saying, "I guess we'll have to start practicing our singing. It's a little embarrassing, but it has to be done."

Azusa replied, "Mio, could you do sing, solo, until I've memorized all of the lyrics?"

Mio started feeling uneasy, but she responded, "Yeah."

Azusa replied, "If you sing, right now, it might help me memorize the lyrics. Stand in front of me and try to sing clearly."

Mio got up and stood in front of Azusa. Mio said, "I'm always glad, to help you memorize the songs, even if it's awkward, to sing in front of you."

Azusa looked amused, while replying, "Come on, Mio. During our concerts, you sing in front of crowds. I'm your friend, so this should be easy. Go ahead and start singing."

Mio took a long pause, before singing the first song. She sang, "You are the sunshine of my sky, the heart of my eye. You would never lie. When I'm around you, I sigh, but that's because I'm shy. You say I'm more beautiful than a spy, but that's something I'll never buy. You must be high, because you loaned me your favorite tie. You have a thigh, that could never be compared to a sty. I say my humor's dry, but you wonder why, because you know I'm sly. You broke into my cabinet and ate my fry, but don't worry, you aren't going to die. Here, have a pie, because you are my guy."

Azusa clapped and said, "Well done, Mio. There's two more songs, that I have to memorize, so go ahead."

Mio drank a soda, before singing the next song. The next two songs were romantic songs, just like the previous song. Since Mio was standing in front of Azusa and was looking at her, Azusa felt like Mio was singing to her, as a way of flirting with her. Azusa knew that wasn't the case, but it didn't stop her, from feeling moved. She even started blushing, during the last song.

After Mio finished singing, she looked over at Azusa, who couldn't hide her massive blush. Mio looked a bit concerned, while asking, "Are you okay? Your face looks overly-red."

Azusa tried to stop blushing, but the blush was still present. She said, "Don't worry, Mio. I'm totally fine. You did a wonderful job, at singing the song. You have a gorgeous voice, which fits your gorgeous look." Azusa's blush got even redder.

Mio looked confused, while asking, "Gorgeous look? I'm just wearing my normal clothes. There's nothing fancy or beautiful, about that." Mio saw that Azusa's face had gotten redder. She rubbed Azusa's forehead, while asking, "Are you in pain?"

Azusa shook her head and said, "I'm okay."

Mio said, "Well, there has to be a reason, that your face is so red."

Azusa replied, "I think I have the lyrics memorized. Your voice was so eloquent, that I'm able to memorize the words."

Mio responded, "That's good, but I'm worried, about that red face of yours."

Azusa couldn't hold in the truth, so she said, "My face was red, because I was blushing, while you were singing."

Mio looked confused, while asking, "Why would my singing make you blush?"

Azusa nervously said, "I don't know. When you were singing, in front of me, I felt like you were expressing passionate feelings, about me. That's dumb of me, to feel that way. I'm really sorry, for being so awkward."

Mio softly replied, "Don't apologize, Azusa. If anything, I'm honored you had a sweet reaction, to me singing."

Azusa said, "Mio, I claimed you had a gorgeous look. That's because you are gorgeous, no matter what you wear."

Mio blushed and replied, "Thank you, Azusa."

Azusa felt ashamed, while saying, "You shouldn't be thanking me. I'm acting foolish. Our friends had their minds in the clouds, which I complained about, yet my mind is also clouded."

Mio said, "It's okay, Azusa. We finished band practice, for the day. You seem tired and unlike Ritsu, your tiredness is understandable. How about I take you to dinner?"

Azusa shyly replied, "Okay."

Mio and Azusa walked out of the school, while holding hands. After getting into the parking lot, Mio looked at Azusa and said, "I'll meet you, at the restaurant, that's a block away from your house." Azusa nodded. Mio and Azusa got into their cars and started driving to the restaurant.

A few minutes later, Mio and Azusa went into the restaurant. They hadn't been to the restaurant, in over a year, so they forgot it was a high-class, fancy place. Mio walked to the front-door waiter and said, "Table for two, please."

The waiter asked, "Do you have a reservation?"

Mio answered, "I'm afraid not."

The waiter scowled at her and replied, "Then get out of here."

A waitress walked by and tried to speak in a friendly tone, while saying, "I'm afraid all the inside tables are taken. However, there are a few available tables, if you don't mind eating outside."

Mio said, "I don't mind. What do you think, Azusa?"

Azusa replied, "I could use some fresh air, so I don't mind."

The waiter said, "Considering you didn't reserve a table, you shouldn't be eating outside. You should be eating in a garbage bin." The waiter gave Mio and Azusa a bunch of dirty looks, before the manager walked by and gave him a pay cut.

Mio and Azusa went outside and sat down. Mio looked at Azusa and asked, "What are you going to order?"

Azusa answered, "I'm fine with whatever. My mind feels too clouded, to make any decisions."

Mio asked, "How about we just share a pizza?"

Azusa answered, "Okay."

Mio said, "Azusa, I know you're tired, but I still feel the need to ask you, why you were blushing."

Azusa kept her head down, while replying, "I already said, that it was because of you. I don't want to go into further detail. I'm super ashamed of it, so I want to forget about my stupid blushing."

Mio gently said, "I don't want to forget it."

Azusa asked, "Why?"

Mio smiled and said, "You were being so cute."

Azusa titled her head up and shyly asked, "You think I'm cute?"

Mio answered, "Nobody's more adorable."

Azusa couldn't hold in her emotions, for any longer. Her face was sweating and her blush was becoming redder. Finally, she blurted out, "I love you!"

Mio whispered in Azusa's ear, "I love you too."

Azusa said, "I've been so awkward, for the entire time we've known each other, especially today."

Mio lovingly held Azusa's hand, while replying, "It's okay, Azusa. You were holding in a lot of secret emotions. Those emotions would have to come out, eventually."

Azusa said, "This is an awkward predicament, for two friends to be in, but we'll work things out. It might take a long time, to figure out our true feelings, for each other."

Mio smiled with confidence, while saying, "I think it'll only take a moment."

Azusa looked confused, while asking, "What do you mean?" To Azusa's surprise, Mio started kissing her, on the lips. Azusa heavily blushed, while embracing the kiss. Azusa said, "You were right. It only took a moment."

Mio's cellphone rang. Ritsu was calling her, so Mio answered the phone and said, "Hi, Ritsu. I'm sorry, but this isn't a good time."

Ritsu asked, "What are you up to?"

Mio softly said, "I'm on a date." Azusa grinned.

Ritsu said, "So, you and Azusa finally stopped pretending you're just friends?"

Mio and Azusa looked surprised, while asking, "How did you know that?"

Ritsu smirked and said, "You two lovebirds could never go five minutes, without holding hands or hugging. Everytime you two gazed into each-other's eyes, I was expecting you to kiss. I'm glad you two grew up and finally admitted your feelings. I guess Yui, Tsumugi, and I will have to grow up and start acting like better bandmates."

Mio replied, "That would be appreciated."

Ritsu said, "Have a good time, you soulmates."

After Mio got off the phone, the waiter came by and took their order. They ordered a pizza and a few sodas. Mio put her arm around Azusa, while saying, "We can't hide our feelings, anymore."

Azusa replied, "I'm glad about that. Honestly, it was painful, to hide how much I love you."

Mio said, "Azusa, I have a secret, that I've been keeping from you."

Azusa asked, "What is it?"

Mio said, "You were my inspiration, when I was writing those song lyrics." Azusa was so moved, that she gave Mio a big kiss.

After the kiss was over, Mio said, "There's a beautiful view of the ocean, a few blocks away. Do you want to check it out, after dinner?"

Azusa asked, "What's the point? The most beautiful sight, in the entire world, is the woman in front of me." Mio gave Azusa another kiss.

Mio said, "I feel like I could kiss you, forever."

Azusa replied, "Sounds like paradise, my love."

Yui and Tsumugi went to the outside of the restaurant and sat down. They looked around and saw Mio and Azusa, who were sharing a passionate kiss. Yui's eyebrows raised, while saying, "Wow, I can't believe they're kissing. Should we walk over there and let them know, that we're here?"

Tsumugi shook her head and answered, "No, we shouldn't ruin this cute moment. To be honest, I've never seen them happier." Mio and Azusa's secret feelings had been uncovered, but in its' place, a beautiful romance had begun.


	5. Putting Passion Into Your Work

The K-On band had five members: Mio Akiyama, Yui Hirasawa, Ritsu Tainaka, Tsumugi Kotobuki, and Azusa Nakano. They were a group of female friends, who formed a band during high school. They started off as a school band, who would hold small concerts and get very little attention. However, as time went on, buzz started growing and they started having concert guests, who had never been to their school.

Over the next few years, Mio and her friends continued being a popular band. Instead of their popularity fading away, their fame was rising. They weren't one of the world's most iconic bands or anything like that, but their popularity was becoming bigger than any of them were expecting.

After graduating high school, the girls assumed they'd no longer be able to use the school's band practice room, anymore. However, the school had gotten a lot more famous, due to the band, so the Principal let them keep the practice room.

Mio was hoping her friends wouldn't success go to their heads. Sadly, that seemed to be happening. Mio still acted like a well-mannered lady, but her friends were changing, due to their fame. The band's leader, Ritsu, was becoming obsessed with the ratings and fame the band had gained, Yui was making radically big purchases, Azusa was starting to fear the limelight, and Tsumugi spent a lot of money, to open five tea-related shops.

After a month, of traveling around and public appearances, Mio and the others returned home. Since the girls had gained more respect and attention, Mio was hoping they'd start acting more mature and responsible.

One day, Mio walked into the practice room. It was the first time she had been in there, in a month. She looked around the room and saw that some fans had cleaned the room and the musical equipment. She smiled and sat down, while waiting for her friends. To her surprise, Azusa was already there. Azusa had been sitting under a chair, while on the ground. Mio looked confounded, by Azusa's behavior. She went down, looked at Azusa, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Azusa wasn't expecting to be found, so she had an embarrassed look on her face, while saying, "Hi Mio."

Mio asked, "Why are you sitting on the ground? It looks like you're hiding."

Azusa nervously replied, "I guess it was. This fame thing is starting to bother me."

Mio suggested, "We should get off the ground, before continuing this conversation."

Azusa nodded and said, "Good thinking, Mio."

Mio and Azusa sat on a chair, while Mio asked, "Why is the band's success bothering you?"

Azusa answered, "Well, I was enjoying it. Performing in front of moderately-big crowds is cool and all, but our audience keeps growing. It makes me feel pressured, to be the best, because I have more guests, who expect me to sing well."

Mio gently touched Azusa's hand, while saying, "To be honest, I used to be more scared than you've ever been, when it came to public speaking. However, as time went on, I stopped feeling that well."

Azusa looked confused, while asking, "How could that be? Our audience keeps getting bigger and bigger? Doesn't it scare you, to see more and more people?"

Mio replied, "I used to view large crowds, as groups of people I could disappoint. However, I decided to view the situation, from a different angle. If those people came, they must be a fan of us or have some interest in us. When you have that many people in the crowd, they'll likely always be disappointed customers, but they'll always be supportive, loving fans, who will cheer us on. Instead of being sad, about a few customers not digging our performance, we should be thankful, for all the amazing fans, who love what we do."

Azusa thought about the situation and responded, "When you put it that way, you make a reasonable point. You can't please everybody in the world, but if I keep being brave and put effort into my singing, people will enjoy it."

Mio nodded and said, "That's for sure." She playfully fiddled with Azusa's hair, while asking, "Are you feeling better?"

Azusa answered, "I think I am, thanks to your supportive words."

Mio lovingly held hands with Azusa, while saying, "It's what friends are for."

Azusa asked, "Don't you mean girlfriends?"

Mio and Azusa had developed some romantic feelings for one another, in the past few months. They weren't ashamed of it, but they did get tired of Ritsu's teases and Tsumugi telling them how adorable they were. As usual, Mio and Azusa's bandmates were running late. Although Mio wished her friends would arrive early, she enjoyed the quality time, that she got to spend with Azusa.

Mio said, "Azusa, there's something, that I need your help with it."

Azusa asked, "What is it?"

Mio explained, "I've been having trouble, with the other three band members. Don't get me wrong, they're my dearest allies, aside from you. However, they've been acting a little loopy and haven't been taking the band as seriously, as they should be."

Azusa replied, "Believe me, I've noticed that. Ritsu loves the money and fame, Yui's got a guitar obsession, and Tsumugi's becoming the world's biggest tea collector."

Mio said, "It's not their hobbies, that bother me. It's the fact, that they're focusing on getting lots of cool stuff, rather than helping us prepare for the songs." Since the band had become so big, Ritsu thought they didn't have to put as much effort, into the songs they sang. She thought the band just had to sing well and look cute.

However, Mio thought the band should be something more meaningful, than just a bunch of adorable singers. Mio had been writing every song, that the band had sung. She treated each song, as a challenge. She put heart and effort, into writing the songs. While Azusa put a decent amount of effort, into memorizing the lyrics and singing them well, the others weren't following her example. Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi only put a small amount of effort, into memorizing the lyrics. During a lot of concerts, they often got lyrics wrong and skipped words, that they thought were boring.

Mio looked at Azusa, while saying, "The band seems to have lost a lot of passion, that it should be having. I want to make sure this band has all the heart, passion, and effort put into it, as it should. Since you seem to admire the same type of work ethics and because we're so close, I believe you're the best choice, to help me motivate the others."

Azusa replied, "I'm ready, to help you. There's no singer I'd rather be partnered with, than you."

Mio smiled at Azusa, while saying, "Thank you." She was going to say she loved Azua, but her shyness started breaking out, so she said, "I like you."

Azusa was also feeling shy, so she replied, "I like you too."

A few minutes later, Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi popped into the practice room. Ritsu was counting dollar bills, Yui was dragging a crate of guitars, and Tsumugi had been suffering the affects, of drinking too much tea. Tsumugi started hopping around the practice room, while feeling full of energy. She pranced to Mio and Azusa, while saying, "Hi girls. I feel more energetic, than ever before."

Ritsu had a greedy smile on her face, while saying, "The money is more impressive."

Yui presented her crate of guitars, while saying, "Looks at my awesome guitars."

Mio and Azusa weren't pleased, by how loopy their friends had become. Their friends had been eccentric, during high school. Mio and Azusa were expecting their friends, to learn more and become more mature. However, their friends seemed to be going out of their way, to become more immature and misguided.

Ritsu started throwing bills around, while Tsumugi threw tea around. They had start littering the room's floor, which was bad enough, but Yui decided to join in, by throwing guitars around. One of the guitars landed on Mio, which knocked her to the ground. Yui looked ashamed of herself, while Azusa ran to Mio and asked, "Are you okay?"

Mio answered, "I guess so."

Azusa took a close look at Mio. Mio didn't look badly hurt, but Azusa was still concerned about her. She tightly hugged Mio, while saying, "Seeing you get hit was so hard, for me to see."

Mio hugged Azusa back, while saying, "I understand. If the same thing happened to you, I'd be equally scared."

Ritsu had an amused look on her face, while saying, "You two never can stop flirting and hugging, can you?"

Azusa looked offended, while replying, "Mio got hurt, so you should be more respectful."

Ritsu clapped her hands and had her friends gather around her, so she explain her new plan. She said, "Our band has become more popular, than ever before. Because of that, we should change things up. For example, Mio should start writing shorter songs. Memorizing lyrics is hard, so she had write simplistic lyrics, that are about love and other corny nonsense, that our fans love."

Mio gave Ritsu a disapproving look, while saying, "In order for our popularity to stay, I think we have to put more effort, into our songs. Writing emotional lyrics means a lot to me and our fans seem to like them. If we stop caring about that stuff and just sing some random words, our fanbase will shrink."

Ritsu replied, "That couldn't be true, Mio. Anyways, we should work on the way, that we dance. We usually spend a lot of time, on dance moves. Instead of learning that crap, we should just wing it. If you have an idea for a dance move, just go ahead and do it."

Mio responded, "In other words, you want the band to stop practicing?"

Ritsu said, "Popular bands shouldn't have to practice. If people already know who we were and are fans of us, they'll go to our concerts and love everything we do."

Yui replied, "Ritsu's brilliant, when it comes to saving the band, from agonizing work."

Tsumugi jumped around, while saying, "I've been needing more time, to run the tea places, so less practice time will benefit me."

Azusa looked at her friends, while saying, "You guys are failing to have the love and effort, that you used to have. We shouldn't be trying less, because we're already famous. We should follow Mio's advice and try harder than ever, so we can blow the crowd's socks off." Mio and Azusa looked down and saw that their friends has taken their socks off, for some reason. Mio and Azusa facepalmed.

A few nights later, the girls had a concert, that was taking place at the high school. Several of their friends were interested in going, so they could see the place, where the band had started. In order to make the experience feel authentic, the girls wore updated versions, of their high school uniforms. They looked the same, but were a larger size, since they were young adults.

Mio and Azusa didn't feel a lot of confidence, but their friends barely put any effort, into memorizing the lyrics. In addition to that, Yui and Tsumugi were planning on doing a bunch of random and goofy dance moves, since Ritsu told them to wing it.

The ladies got onstage. The crowd started cheering, while the band members got their microphones ready. Mio and Azusa knew the song's lyrics, so they started singing correctly and fluently. However, their friends only remembered a few lyrics, so they kept repeating the same lyrics, rather than putting effort, into remembering the rest of the song. Yui and Tsumugi started doing some silly dancing. Yui's dancing was so clumsy, that she accidentally broke her guitar in half. Tsumugi was hopping around, because she had drank too much tea. She accidentally hopped offstage. Thankfully, a group of fans caught her, before she got hurt.

After the performance was over, the audience started booing. Several of them looked angry and disappointed.

The ladies went back to the practice room and started talking about the concert. Ritsu sighed and said, "I failed the band. I suggested a bunch of cruddy rules, that ruined our performance."

Yui said, "I love guitars so much, but I was being so reckless, that I broke one."

Tsumugi said, "I drank so much tea, that I almost hopped to the ground, which could of injured me."

Mio looked at her friends, while saying, "It seems like you're starting to realize, that passion and effort is important."

Ritsu said, "We once had a song, that was about not being lazy. We failed to live up, to what the song was about."

Mio said, "I believe it's time, that we start putting effort, into what this band does."

Azusa said, "We have another concert, at the school, tomorrow. Is that enough time, to learn the lyrics and moves?"

Ritsu said, "I'm not sure."

Mio had a confident look on her face, while saying, "I believe in all of you and if we start working hard enough, we can give the fans a great concert."

Azusa started holding hands with Mio, while saying, "I agree with her."

Ritsu replied, "You always agree with your crush." Mio and Azusa started blushing, while saying, "It's time we start putting the full amount of effort, into our work." Yui and Tsumugi agreed. The band spent hours, practicing and memorizing lyrics, for their next concert.

The next night, the ladies got onstage. This time, they were prepared and had learned the lyrics. Also, their dance moves were carefully planned, instead of winging it. The crowd had heard a lot of bad things, about the previous night's concert. Because of that, the crowd was worried, that the performance wouldn't be good. However, the crowded became pleasantly surprised, because the K-On! band put more effort into their singing and dancing, than they had in months. This concert had a special amount of passion and care, that their previous concerts had been lacking. Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi didn't remember a few lyrics, but Mio and Azusa filled in for them, during those moments. For the most part, the band knew the song and put a great amount of effort, into what they sang.

After the concert was over, the crowd clapped. The K-On! band was used to clapping, but this time, the crowd seemed much more pleased and impressed, than they usually were.

The ladies got offstage. Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi gave Mio and Azusa a special thanks, for saving the concert. Azusa looked at Mio, while saying, "You deserve the biggest thanks of all, for putting all your heart and passion, into saving this band."

Mio replied, "I wouldn't of accomplished that, without you joining in and supporting me." Mio decided it was time, to embrace how she really felt and stop being so shy. She looked back at Azusa and said, "I love you."

Azusa replied, "I love you too." Mio and Azusa took a long pause, before reaching and kissing one another. This time, Mio and Azusa's friends didn't tease them. Mio and Azusa put a spectacular amount of passion into their work, but they also put passion, into winning over each other's hearts.


End file.
